Sunsets & Thunderstorms
by xSakanade
Summary: Amber Brown wird auf einen Ball im Hause Phantomhive eingeladen. Aber was steckt hinter der Einladung? Als ein Gast ermordet wird, nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf... und da ist auch noch dieser gut aussehende Butler...   Sebastian X OC   M for Safety
1. Arrival at the Phantomhives

Mein Name ist Amber.  
>Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und wurde in Bristol geboren, wo meine Eltern ein indisches Handelsunternehmen führen- trotz dessen habe ich keine Ahnung von Indien und war noch nie dort, aber das ist mir auch egal. Ich würde England nie so schnell verlassen, denn ich liebe es. Der Regen und die grauen Wolken, wo ich so gerne einfach mal nur darauf liegen würde, um die Welt unter mir zu beobachten. Das war irgendwie schon immer mein größer Traum- auch wenn Vater immer gemeint hat, dass es nicht realistisch wäre und ich mich lieber darauf konzentrieren sollte, ein Unternehmen zu führen- irgendwann einmal. Oder besser gesagt: Jemanden zu finden, der das Unternehmen führen soll. Oh ja, ich wusste schon immer, dass mein Vater lieber einen Jungen gehabt hätte anstatt... naja, mich.<br>Ich meine... kommt schon! Ich war damals gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt und hatte Träume. Ich war ein kleines Kind, das die Welt blumig und toll fand. Bemerken, dass es nicht so war, würde ich sowieso schon noch früh genug - wie konnte er mir das damals denn nur so sagen?  
>Ich war tollpatschig und manchmal treudoof. Zu hilfsbereit, wie er meinte, außerdem. Warum? Naja, ich half immer in der Küche aus, denn ich liebte das Zubereiten von Essen. Die Küchenhilfen waren immer sehr nett zu mir gewesen und haben mir auch gleich geholfen, wenn ich außerhalb der Küche etwas angestellt hatte - nur, damit Vater es nicht mitbekommt. Nein, in seinen Augen war ich einfach nicht perfekt.<br>Der einzige Mensch außer den Angestellten, der eigentlich in dem Haus in Bristol zu mir gehalten hatte, war meine Mutter gewesen. Meine Mutter hatte schöne lange kastanienbraune Haare und wunderschöne blaue Augen. Ich habe sie oft gefragt, ob sie Vater sie aus einem Märchenbuch herausgelesen hat oder dergleichen. Daraufhin hat sie immer so hell und laut gelacht, dass alle um sie herum einfach nur selbst lächeln mussten und Glück, sowie auch Fröhlichkeit fühlten.  
>Aber Mutter lachte bald immer seltener, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ich selbst gesundheitlich nicht auf der Höhe war. Sie ließ sofort einen Arzt kommen, der ein Lungenleiden diagnostizierte und mich aufs Land schickte. Ich hasste Ärzte, hasse sie immer noch. Sie, mit ihren langen bleichen Kitteln und den dummen Brillen, wollten einem nichts Gutes. Ich liebte Bristol über alles und hatte Freunde dort, die immer mit mir spielten! Ich wollte nicht weg- musste aber...<br>Mutter schrieb mir immer Briefe und sagte, dass Vater zu viel zu tun hätte und sie ihn deshalb nicht alleine in Bristol lassen könnte. Dabei wusste ich genau, dass er mich nicht sehen wollte. Ich war eben ein falsches Produkt. Ich hätte nicht existieren sollen. Wenn ich ein Junge geworden wäre, dann hätte er mich geliebt und immer besucht, da war ich mir ganz sicher.  
>Nein, mögen tat ich meinen Vater wirklich nicht. Ich hasse ihn eher dafür, dass er nie für mich da war und Mutter manchmal weh tat. Ja, ich habe sie als Kind oft streiten hören und dann hat sie geschrien... und danach geheult. Ich hasse Menschen, die meine lachende Mutter zum Weinen brachten.<br>Wenn sie aber gekommen wären, zu mir... dann wären sie vielleicht noch am Leben...

Meine Eltern starben als ich vierzehn Jahre alt war in einem großen Feuer. Die Polizei vermutet, dass mein Vater das Feuer selbst gelegt hat, weil das Unternehmen pleite ging. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir rote Zahlen schrieben, hatte keine Ahnung, dass mein Vater sich die ganze Zeit abgeschuftet hatte, damit es uns weiter gut ging. Aber dieser Gedanke machte nicht wett, was er mir als kleines Kind auf die schmerzlichste Weise gesagt hatte:  
>Einmal über den Wolken schweben, nach den Sternen greifen und das Unmöglich möglich machen. Nicht an den Boden gefesselt zu sein, sondern in weite Höhen steigen zu können... fliegen zu können. An das Unmenschliche zu glauben, wie in einem Traum, in dem man alles machen konnte.<br>Er hatte gesagt es war Schwachsinn. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, wenn man es einem Kind sagte, aber doch nicht, wenn es die Welt noch schön empfand, das Leid nicht kannte- davon hatte doch jeder genug in seinem späteren Leben...  
>Leid...<p>

„Amber."  
>Ich blickte auf und sah zu meiner Begleitung, einer Frau mittleren Alters. Meine Nanny, wenn man so wollte. Sie hatte mich auf den Landsitz meines Vaters damals begleitet und war diejenige gewesen, die immer für mich da war. Emma war ihr Name. Emma war der Name, den ich immer rufen konnte, wenn etwas war.<p>

„Ja, Tante Emma?"

Obgleich sie nicht meine Tante war, so nannte ich sie so. Ich wusste, dass sie das nicht mochte, da es nicht der Etikette entsprach, die sie mich die vergangenen Jahre gelehrt hatte, aber trotzdem tat ich es. Ich mochte ihren Gesichtsausdruck wenn sie die Stirn runzelte und mich dann beanstandete. Das erinnerte mich an meine Mutter. Sie hatte auch immer die Augenbrauen gekräuselt und den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Ja, Tante Emma erinnerte mich sehr an sie.  
>Sie strich ihr graues, aber dennoch feines, Kleid ab und rückte ihre Brille zurecht- ich mochte eigentlich keine Brillen, aber an Tante Emmas hatte ich mich schon lange gewöhnt. Sie stand ihr irgendwie, ließ sie aber auch strenger wirken. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich bei ihr einfach sicher.<p>

„...und du bist schon wieder ganz bleich. Hast du heute früh denn nichts gegessen? Hast du deine Medizin genommen?"  
>Die vorangegangenen Sätze des Tadel hatte ich mit Absicht überhört und blickte sie nun direkt an. Die Landschaft strich draußen an uns vorbei, wie ein Film. Es fiel mir schwer, mich auf Fragen zu konzentrieren. Immerzu wich ich ihnen aus und das verärgerte Tante Emma nur noch mehr. Ihrer Ansicht nach war es nicht schicklich- wie so vieles, das ich tat. In meiner Kindheit konnte ich nie frei sein, aber auf dem Landhaus hatte ich Geschichten über Einhörner und Prinzen schreiben können... in weiß gekleidete Prinzen, die die Wand des Hauses hochkletterten und mich aus meinem Zimmer befreiten.<br>„Ich habe das gegessen, was du mir heute früh hingestellt hast und dazu auch meine Medizin genommen." Ich lächelte sie aufrichtig an und sie strich mir mit ihrer Hand über die Meine: „Gutes Kind", sagte sie.  
>Meine Medizin musste ich zu jedem Frühstück nehmen. Meiner Lunge ging es zwar besser, aber so richtig überanstrengen durfte ich mich nie. Ich konnte keine schweren Sachen tragen oder Arbeit verrichten. Ich konnte nicht herumtollen so wie früher. Das einzige, was mir geblieben war, waren meine Geschichten, die ich immer schrieb. Mit großer Leidenschaft.<br>Der Arzt sagte, dass ich nie wieder ganz gesund werden würde und für immer dieses körperliche Leiden hatte. Meine Lunge war von Geburt an schwach – dabei war ich als Kind so aufgeweckt gewesen und war immer durch das Haus gerannt, hatte aus Versehen Dinge kaputt gemacht. Naja, nun war ich anders. Ruhig. Bedacht. Innerlich war ich immer noch das kleine lebendige Mädchen- aber was sollte ich tun, wenn mein Körper nicht wollte? Der Geist war willig, doch das Fleisch... war einfach zu krank, nicht wahr...?

Ich straffte mein beiges Kleid ruhig, als wir in das große Tor einfuhren. Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag, doch die Sonne strahlte immer noch auf uns hinab – es war nicht selten, dass es um diese Uhrzeit bereits regnete. Aber heute war anscheinend ein besonderer Tag – nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für das Wetter.

„Du hast eine Einladung bekommen", hatte Tante Emma vor einer Woche gesagt. Ich weiß noch genau, wie überrascht ich war. „Eine Einladung?", hatte ich sie gefragt, doch sie übergab mir anstatt zu antworten mit einem warmen Lächeln ein feines Stück Papier, das nach Pfefferminz duftete. Ich liebte den Geruch nach Pfefferminz – entweder jemand kannte mich gut oder es war einfach nur Zufall. Ich besann mich auf Letzteres, denn als ich auf den Landsitz kam, hatte ich jeglichen Kontakt abbrechen und mich meiner Genesung 'widmen' müssen.

„Ein Ball?" Ich blickte Tante Emma, die nur nickte. Ich war noch nie auf einem Ball gewesen, konnte nicht einmal richtig tanzen. Aber wieso wurde ich überhaupt eingeladen? Ich war unbedeutend und hatte nicht einmal einen Brief oder dergleichen bekommen – mit Ausnahme denen meiner Eltern.  
>Aber es war ein Ball und irgendwie mochte ich das Tanzen - auch, wenn ich nicht wirklich gut darin war. Tante Emma hatte immer gesagt, dass es auf den Ausdruck ankommt und nicht auf das Können. Die meisten Leute achteten immer auf das Aussehen und den Ausdruck.<br>„Siehst du schön aus und hast ein Lächeln im Gesicht, lächeln sie zurück.", hatte sie mir immer wieder in den Tanzstunden gesagt...

„Willkommen in der Villa Phantomhive. Ich bin Graf Ciel Phantomhive und heiße sie herzlich willkommen."  
>Ich blickte aus der Kutsche und entdeckte einen Jungen, der gerade die Hand einer älteren Dame anhauchte, wie es der Etikette entsprach. War das der Graf?<br>„Amber!" Ich hörte das Zischen von Tante Emma, die mich tadelnd ansah und zurück in den Wagen zog. „Bitte denk an das, was ich dir beigebracht habe." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch eindringlich, sodass ich nur stumm nickte und ihr kurz darauf noch einmal leise versicherte, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde. Es war unschicklich, dass eine junge Dame sich aus dem Fenster der Kutsche lehnt und die Leute regelrecht anstarrt – hoffentlich hatte das niemand gesehen...  
>Nun ein wenig nervös, straffte ich das beige Kleid erneut zurecht und blickte dann Tante Emma mit einem fragenden Blick an, die mir die Hand erneut auflegte und mich aufmunternd ansah. Sie war so nett zu mir und einfach immer für mich da. Ich liebte sie in einer gewissen Hinsicht dafür – natürlich nicht die Liebe, welche man in eine Nische mit dem Heiraten schob, aber eine familiäre, verwandtschaftliche Liebe. Sie war diejenige, die mir immer aushalf und mir auch alles beigebracht hatte, was eine junge Adelige zu wissen hatte.<br>Die Kutsche hielt.

Tante Emma stieg zuerst aus, um mir danach zu helfen. Das hat sie schon gemacht, so lange ich denken konnte. Ich liebte sie auch für ihre Fürsorge, denn sie hatte Angst, dass ich nach längeren Fahrten beim Aussteigen schwächeln könnte. Immerhin war ich nicht gesund und in der letzten Zeit hatte ich unter anderem auch durch eine Krippe bedingt im Bett gelegen. Ich hasse es krank zu sein- dann konnte ich nicht einmal mehr schreiben, sondern war in mein Bett gefesselt...  
>Langsam erhob ich mich also, während die Tür von unserem Kutscher – wie immer offen gehalten wurde. Ebenso mäßig stieg ich die Treppen hinab, während Tante Emma sogleich den Grafen auf Verständnis für meine Gesundheit hinwies, weshalb sie sich beim Aussteigen so gesputet hatte, um mir dann zu helfen. Es kam nicht gut, wenn man sich so sehr beeilte – im Gegenteil. Es erweckte einen völlig falschen Eindruck und Tante Emma wollte immer alles stets beim Rechten wissen. So also auch dieses Mal.<p>

Allerdings kam Tante Emma dieses Mal auch ein wenig zu spät, da ich so nervös war und praktisch neben die Treppen der Kutsche trat – was mir sonst wirklich nie passierte. Ich presste die Augenlider aufeinander, als ich merkte, dass es langsam abwärts ging und fragte mich, wie ich wohl aussehen würde, nachdem das doch recht helle Kleid, welches Tante Emma extra für heute Abend gekauft hatte, im Dreck gelegen hatte.  
>Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hatten mich sanft und kaum spürbar zwei Hände gepackt: Eine ergriff meine Hand, welche mit ebenfalls beigen – meine Haut an sich war weiß genug – Handschuh, de bis zum Ellbogen ging, bedeckt war. Die andere hatte sich vorsichtig um meine Hüfte gelegt und verhinderte, dass ich stürzte und stattdessen mit beiden Füßen wohlbehalten auf dem Boden landete. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es sich nicht um unseren Kutscher gehandelt hatte, sondern um einen hochgewachsenen schwarzhaarigen Mann.<br>„My Lady." Ich blickte ihn unverwandt an, bis mir einfiel, dass es unschicklich war, einen Bediensteten anzuschauen und nicht den Grafen.  
>„Ich... Entschuldigen Sie, Graf Phantomhive." Die Hände hatten sich schon längst von meiner Hüfte und meiner Hand gelöst, sodass ich unbeschwert einen Knicks machen konnte. Meine Wangen waren leicht rot auf Grund der peinlichen Lage, in die ich mich bereits mit meinem ersten Schritt manövriert hatte.<br>Der Graf lächelte jedoch nur. „Mein Name ist Ciel Phantomhive. Willkommen in der Villa Phantomhive, Miss Brown."  
>Dann wandte er sich an den großgewachsenen Mann, der mir gerade noch geholfen hatte: „Sebastian, kümmere dich bitte um die eben eingetroffenen Gäste."<br>Tante Emma trat neben mich und sah mich erneut tadelnd an. Ich senkte nur den Kopf, da ich mich einfach nur schämte. Bei meiner allerersten Einladung, hatte ich mir so ein Missgeschick geleistet. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich die anderen Gäste, die der Graf sogleich persönlich begleitete – offenbar waren es sehr wichtige Persönlichkeiten. Ich glaubte sogar jemanden aus der Zeitung wieder zu erkennen...  
>„My Lady. Mein Name ist Sebastian Michaelis. Ich bin der Butler dieses Hauses und werde Sie nun auf ihr Zimmer bringen." Er verbeugte sich kurz schicklich und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Sein Gesicht war fein und zeigte ein Lächeln - wobei es mich schon ein wenig an einen Fuchs erinnerte. Er gab unserem Kutscher ein Zeichen. „Um das Gepäck werde ich mich dann natürlich ebenfalls kümmern." Ich nickte nur, während Tante Emma sich bedankte und ich mich bei ihr schließlich einhakte, wie ich es immer tat.<br>Allgemein mochte ich dieses Einhaken eigentlich nicht, denn dadurch sah ich aus wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanschale. Der Butler ging voraus, während wir in die Villa eintraten, in welcher der Graf anscheinend die anderen Gäste bereits in ein Besprechungszimmer geführt hatte.  
>Irgendwie war es aber nicht die große Villa, sondern der Butler, der etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich zu haben schien – nur fragte ich mich was es war. Mein Blick glitt zu Boden, als er kurz über die Schulter sah – anscheinend wohl wissend, dass ich ihn beobachtete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch, wie er lächelte und uns dann den Weg auf das Zimmer wies.<p>

„Ich muss sie leider in einem anderen Zimmer unterbringen, als die junge Herrin. Ich hoffe, sie verstehen das." Tante Emma nickte und machte einen Knicks, als sie sich verabschiedete und ich nun alleine den Gang mit dem Butler weiterlief.  
>Ich war froh, dass mein Gästezimmer nur ein paar Schritte weiter lag und wir nicht zu weit voneinander getrennt waren.<br>Als der Butler die Tür aufmachte, erstreckte sich ein großer, schöner Raum vor meinen Augen mit purpurnen Vorhängen. Der Boden war mit einem hellen Teppich auf dunklem Parkett belegt und die Schränke waren aus Kirschbaum. Das Bett selbst war ein Himmelbett – wunderschön, geschmeidig und groß. Im Gegensatz zu dem Wohnraum des Landhauses, in dem ich die vergangenen Jahre verbracht hatte, war dies wirklich der Himmel.  
>„My Lady. Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass der Ball auf den morgigen Abend verschoben wurde, da ein Gast mit Verspätung eintreffen wird. Ich hoffe sie verstehen das." Seine Stimme war ruhig und bedacht. Ich mochte sie irgendwie, nickte aber dann rasch, um mir meine Gedanken unter Umständen nicht anmerken zu lassen.<br>„Falls sie etwas brauchen, so rufen sie mich gerne. Ich werde ihrer Bediensteten bezüglich des Essens Bescheid geben." Wieder folgte eine Verbeugung und er machte sich daran den großen Raum zu verlassen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und dachte wieder an mein Missgeschick, welches er erfolgreich zu verhindern wusste. Wenn er nicht so schnell reagiert hätte, dann wäre mein Kleid wohl nicht mehr so rein, wie es nun war.  
>„S-Sebastian?" Hatte ich mir seinen Namen richtig gemerkt? Namen konnte ich mir nie gut merken, weshalb ich immer vorsichtig war. Da er jedoch stehen blieb und mich mich mit einem „My Lady?" fragte, was ich noch wünschte, schien ich mich richtig erinnert zu haben.<br>„Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch einmal danken... Dass sie mich vor dem Fallen bewahrt haben.", erklärte ich, doch er lächelte einfach. „My Lady, was wäre ich für ein Butler, wenn ich das nicht hätte tun können? Es ist nur normal für einen Butler des Hauses Phantomhive, dies zu tun."  
>Die Tür wurde mit einem Lächeln und einem Wunsch, dass ich mich hoffentlich bald und möglichst gut von der sicherlich schweren Reise erholen würde, geschlossen.<p>

Und so hatte das alles hier begonnen...


	2. The stage is set

**Kapitel 1**

„Morgiger Abend?" Emma blickte mit gekräuselten Augenbrauen aus dem Fenster hinaus in die stille Nacht hinein, an deren Horizont sich bald der Morgen und die Sonne ankündigen würden. Die Nacht über hatte sie nicht wirklich geschlafen, doch war es verwunderlich? Sie hatte so viel Zeit aufgebracht, damit heute - beziehungsweise gestern – alles perfekt verlief und was geschah? Ein Gast kam nicht und der Ball musste verschoben wären. Natürlich hatte es eine Entschuldigung gegeben, was die Tatsache betraf, dass sie nicht zuvor davon informiert worden waren – der Bote war einfach zu spät gekommen. So eine Schande... dabei hatte sie sich so viel Mühe mit Ambers Kleid gegeben.  
>Sie hatte 'ihre Kleine' tanzen und lachen sehen wollen. Sie hatte sehen wollen, wie sie herumsprang wie damals, als es ihr als kleines Kind noch gut ging. All diese Hoffnungen hatte sie in den Ball gesetzt, der das Mädchen auf andere Gedanken bringen sollte. Und nun? Nun hatte Amber nicht einmal ein richtiges Kleid für diesen, da sie ja schlecht das gleiche Kleid wie gestern noch einmal heute Abend tragen konnte! Wie sah das nur aus?<br>Darüber hatte sie sich die ganze Nacht den Kopf zerbrochen, doch konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr einschlafen: In ein paar Stunden gab es Frühstück und da Amber immer etwas schwerer als andere aus dem Bett kam, brauchte es auch dementsprechend an Zeit, wenn man sie weckte – trotzdem hatte sie noch zwei bis drei Stunden zum Schlafen Zeit. Oh, wie sehr vermisste sie es, dass die Kleine aus dem Bett sprang und durch das Zimmer rannte hinunter zu ihrer Mutter, welche sie sofort auf den Arm nahm und mit ihr Flugzeug spielte. Es war so ein schöner, fröhlicher Anblick gewesen – doch den gab es nun nicht mehr. Nicht seitdem Amber gesundheitlich so angeschlagen war und ihre Eltern verloren hatte.  
>Insgeheim fragte sie sich, wie sie Amber fröhlich stimmen konnte. Die kleine war von ihrem Vater nicht gut behandelt worden und war im Streit mit ihm auseinander gegangen. Niemand der Besucher im Landhaus hatte ihr Wesen verstanden, wo sie anscheinend völlig fehl-platziert war. Niemand außer sie selbst hatte sich der Kleinen angenommen und sich um sie gekümmert. Die Bediensteten waren immer aus der Stadt gekommen und abends gegangen. Amber wäre alleine gewesen, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre. Gott, wie ihr die Kleine Leid tat. Sie hatte nicht wirklich jemanden gehabt, seitdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren- geschweige denn jemanden, den sie lieben konnte. In ihrem Alter waren die meisten jungen Frauen schon längst verheiratet oder auf jeden Fall bereits jahrelang verlobt. Aber Amber? Sie hatte niemanden. Niemand ihres Standes interessierte sich für sie, da sie gesundheitlich einfach keine gute Frau abgeben würde. Sie war nicht für die Mutterrolle gemacht, da ihr Körperbau zu schmächtig war. Dabei war Amber wirklich alles andere als hässlich - nein, sie selbst fand die Kleine unglaublich schön. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie wollte ihrer Kleinen helfen, dass sie wieder aus sich herausgehen und lachen konnte. Denn selbst wenn sie lachte... das Lachen war nicht das Gleiche wie früher.<p>

Amber PoV

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mein Gesicht, als ich die Augen aufschlug und mich verschlafen umdrehte. Den neuen Tag wollte ich nicht wirklich begrüßen, da ich mich irgendwie nicht wohl in dieser Villa fühlte – doch das tat ich im Landhaus auch nicht. Eigentlich war der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich je wohl gefühlt hatte unser großes Haus in Bristol gewesen. Bristol... irgendwann wollte ich dorthin zurück. Aber daran sollte ich nicht einmal denken, wenn ich verhindern wollte, dass der Graf etwas davon mitbekam in meinen Äußerungen. Wir waren nicht weit von London entfernt und so schlecht war es hier auch wieder nicht. Trotzdem vermisste ich die Stadt. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er in der Stadt residieren würde – ich brauchte das Gemurmel am frühen Morgen auf den Straßen. Das Leben, welches man dadurch mitbekam...  
>„Amber... du musst aufstehen..."<br>Die sanfte Stimme von Tante Emma drang mir an die Ohren und ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, die mir zugefallen waren. Nein, ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen – aber die hatte ich eh nie, weshalb sie mich immer rund eine halbe Stunde vor er eigentlichen Zeit weckte. Sie meinte es dabei einfach nur gut, das verstand ich. Aber mir fehlte der Lebensdurst. Mir fehlte das Gefühl leben und aufstehen zu wollen. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt und hatte mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr vor dem Tod Angst – was sich bestimmt ganz schön ungewöhnlich anhört. Zwar war ich neugierig auf die Personen hier und auf den Grafen natürlich am meisten, doch nach einer erneut anstrengenden Nacht, fühlte ich mich einfach nicht so gut. Ich hatte wieder Husten müssen, aber wenn ich das nun Tante Emma erzählte, dann machte sie sich wieder große Sorgen und das wollte ich wirklich nicht, denn sie war mein Schutzengel und kümmerte sich schon genug um mich. Wozu ihr noch mehr Umstände machen?  
>„Mmh..." Als ich mich nach kurzer Zeit dann langsam entschlossen hatte, mich aufzusetzen streckte ich meine Arme. Mein Blick glitt aus dem großen Fenster: Die Sonne warf ihren warmen Schein auf die Fassade des Hauses und damit direkt auf mich – der Graf hatte mir wirklich ein tolles Zimmer gegeben. Dafür musste ich mich natürlich bedanken, denn es war alles andere selbstverständlich. Meine Augenlider verengten sich zu Schlitzen, da ich fast geblendet wurde, als ich aufstand und ans Fenster ging, mich auf dessen Bank stützte und hinunter in den Hof schaute.<br>Es war schön. Irgendwie hatte ich das nicht erwartet, doch wenn ich den Morgentau auf den Pflanzen betrachtete und den Kiesweg, der so schön angelegt war, kam mir kein anderes Wort in den Sinn. In der Ferne hörte ich das Zwitschern der Vögel, die offenbar ganz nahe an meinem Zimmer ein Nest oder dergleichen hatten. Im Gegensatz zu der großen, robust und düster wirkenden Villa war die Stimmung vor der selbigen einfach erfrischend...

Rund eine Stunde später, nachdem mir meine Tante beim anziehen und fertigmachen geholfen hatte, trat ich vor den großen Speisesaal, aus dem schon Unterhaltungen drangen. Auf Grund dessen, dass wir bezüglich der angegebenen Zeit pünktlich waren, reimte ich mir zusammen, dass es sich wohl um eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit handeln musste, welche man nicht auf den späteren Tag hatte verschieben können. Außerdem waren nicht allzu viele Stimmen herauszuhören – vielleicht fünf oder sechs – und der Graf hatte eindeutig mehr Gäste zu seinem Ball eingeladen.  
>„Miss Brown, nicht wahr?"<br>Ich drehte mich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer hochgewachsenen Dame, deren wunderschönes blondes Haar hochgesteckt im Licht wie Seide glänzte. Ich ging der Etikette nach und bejahte die Anrede, fragte aber auch sogleich mit wem ich die Ehre hätte – eben wie es sich gehörte und wie Tante Emma es mir gelernt hatte.  
>„Mein Name ist Emilia Fullclaw, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen." Ich nickte anerkennend und erinnerte mich, dass ich den Namen Fullclaw auf der Gästeliste gesehen und studiert hatte. Miss Fullclaws Mann war ein Milliadär, der viel mit der Forschung und vor allem Seefahrt zu tun hatte. Oft war er unterwegs, um neue Landschaften und Länder zu erkunden, wodurch er sehr gelehrt war und vieles wusste. Nur hatte mich Tante Emma vor ihm gewarnt, da er oft 'Frauengeschichten' hatte, wie sie es abschätzig genannt hatte. Dabei schien mir das unmöglich, denn wenn ich Miss Fullclaw ansah, dann war sie einer der wunderschönsten Frauen, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Alleine ihr azurblaues Kleid hätte für einen Ball locker gereicht – instinktiv fragte ich mich also, welche Kostbarkeit sie heute Abend auspacken würde. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich in meinem braunen doch recht schlichten Kleid ein wenig fehl am Platze. Hoffentlich sah man es nicht als Beleidigung an, wenn ich so daher kam und die anderen Gäste alle so bewundernswert gekleidet waren wie Miss Fullclaw. Ich mochte eigentlich eher das Schlichte, aber dagegen tun konnte ich schließlich nichts, oder? Es war nun einmal mein Geschmack.<br>„Ich war schockiert, als ich von dem Brand hörte mit ihren Eltern... Es muss furchtbar sein, die Liebsten so früh zu verlieren.", sprach sie weiter und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf – anscheinend sah sie mich als kleines Kind oder so an, sonst hätte sie mir nun nicht die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Ich hörte Tante Emma hinter mir Luft einsaugen, da sie sich wahrscheinlich mehr Respekt von Miss Fullclaw erwartet hätte. Mir machte das allerdings nicht viel aus. „Ich muss damit leben und kann es nicht ändern. Das Leben legt einem des Öfteren Steine in den Weg und über diese muss man einfach Steigen – wenn nicht, dann ist man zum Scheitern verurteilt." Miss Fullclaw sah mich auf meine Antwort hin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an – nicht wissend, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass ich in Tränen ausbrechen könnte, da ich ja so zerbrechlich aussah – das sagte man mir jedenfalls des Öfteren. Tante Emma atmete zufrieden aus, während Miss Fullclaw nur verständlich nickte. „Fürwahr, fürwahr, Miss Braun. Da haben sie Recht. Ich wünsche mein Mann... ach, schauen sie. Die Männer sind fertig."  
>Mitten im Satz hatte sie abgebrochen und in jene Richtung geschaut, in der sich nun die Tür öffnete und der hochgewachsene schwarzhaarige Butler zum Vorschein kam. Als ich mich umsah, erblickte ich die Frauen der Männer und ein paar weitere Pärchen, welche sich nun mit uns in den Saal gesellen würden – jede hatte einen männlichen Begleiter, sodass ich mich erneut fehl am Platz fühlte. Aber damit musste ich nun leben.<br>„Meine Damen und Herren. Das Frühstück wird nun serviert. Der Graf hofft, dass sie eine erholsame und gute Nacht hatten."

Ich nahm ausgerechnet neben Mister Fullclaw Platz, der sich auch nicht genierte mich etwas länger zu mustern. „Oh, Miss Braun. Es ist freut mich, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Wie erwartet sind sie eine wunderschöne Frau", hatte er sogleich gesagt. Gott sei Dank musste ich nicht antworten, da ich merkte, dass Miss Fullclaw ihm sogleich etwas zu zischte, woraufhin er von mir abließ. „Das Vergnügen ist ganz Meinerseits.", war alles, was ich sagte und wartete darauf, dass mein Frühstück ebenfalls serviert wurde. Tante Emma stellte eine Haube vor mir ab und öffnete den Deckel: Es gab den feinsten Toast und Speck, den ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte – sowie Rührei – das typisch englische Frühstück, nur in der höchsten Klasse serviert. Selbst die Anordnung auf dem Teller war etwas Erstaunliches. Es wirkte so gewöhnlich und doch hatte es Klasse.  
>„My Lady, dürfte ich Ihnen diesen Tee servieren?" Als ich von dem Teller aufblickte und sich die anderen Gäste bereits an das Essen gemacht hatten, sah ich in das charmante Gesicht des Butlers. Mein Blick glitt zu dem Grafen, welcher mich kurz anlächelte, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. „Er ist gut für den Hals und die Atemwege." Die Stimme des Butlers drang erneut an mein Ohr und ich nickte. „Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam."<br>Die Hand des Butlers umfasste feinfühlig meine Tasse und goss den heißen Tee ein. Ja, es war wirklich aufmerksam, doch fragte ich mich, wie viele der Gäste von meinem Leiden wussten. Irgendwie war es mir peinlich, dass mir ein anderer Tee serviert wurde, doch schien sich niemand wirklich darüber zu scheren...

Als das Frühstück fertig war, musste der Graf geschäftlichen Dingen nachgehen und wir – das hieß die ganzen Gäste, aber ohne die Bediensteten, welche für uns den Abend vorbereiteten in Sachen Kleidern und dem Ganzen – wurden von dem Butler des Hauses durch die Villa geführt. Uns wurden die Zimmer gezeigt und auch gewisse Geschäfte des Grafen erklärt, wobei ich persönlich das Gefühl hatte, dass der Butler alles so verpackte, dass man am Ende gar nicht viel erfahren hatte, aber doch den Eindruck bekommen hatte. Die anderen Gäste schienen das allerdings nicht zu bemerken. Was mich hierbei aber wirklich aufregte war die Tatsache, dass ich den Blick von Mister Fullclaw auf mir spürte, der dummerweise auch nicht weit von mir entfernt lief. Natürlich konnte ich mir das ganze auch einbilden, doch als ich einmal den Vorwand hatte aus dem Fenster zu schauen, drehte ich mich extra etwas langsamer um und sah genau, dass er mich anblickte. Nicht einmal als ich mich dann also umgedreht hatte, hatte er den Blick von mir gewandt. Irgendwie gefiel mir das ganz und gar nicht, doch es war Anstand, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Außerdem hatte ich keine Lust, dass Miss Fullclaw meinte, mit mir einen Krieg führen zu müssen. Mein Gott, der Kerl hatte eine wunderschöne Frau! Wieso sah er anderen so dämlich hinterher?  
>Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde genervter, sodass mich der Butler schließlich ansprach, ob ich etwas zu beklagen hatte, nachdem die Führung vorüber war und die anderen Gäste sich auf das Zimmer begeben hatten – ironischerweise bezog ich das Letzte im Gang. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Nein, es ist... alles in Ordnung." Ich versuchte ein breites und freundliches Lächeln zu zeigen, doch bekanntlicher weise gelang es mir nicht. Genau genommen gelang mir ein richtig frohes Lächeln schon längst nicht mehr – geschweige denn ein unbekümmertes lautes Lachen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Doch ich wusste genau, dass der Butler Sebastian mir es nicht abkaufte – das sah ich an seinem Blick, wobei er bekümmert die Augenbrauen gekräuselt hatte. Natürlich war ich nicht überzeugend, das war ich noch nie gewesen. „Ich... bin nur nervös wegen dem Ball. Ich kann nicht so gut Tanzen und wenn ich die ganzen anderen Gäste sehe..." Mein Blick glitt auf den Boden. Ja, ich war wirklich nervös und abgesehen von Mister Fullclaw und dessen unangenehmen Blicken fiel mir auch nichts anderes ein. Außerdem entsprach es ja schon der Wahrheit und da ich das Lügen wirklich hasste, sagte ich es ihm eben.  
>Sebastian schien das jedoch nicht weiter zu bekümmern, da er sofort nickte und ein Lächeln aufsetzte, welches mich dazu veranlasste, ihn fragend anzublicken. „Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine sehr gute Tänzerin sind, My Lady. Machen Sie sich diesbezüglich keinerlei Sorgen.", entgegnete er mir nun, doch irgendwie wollte ich es nicht so wirklich glauben. Immerhin kannte er mich ja wirklich absolut gar nicht und diese Tatsache sagte mir, dass er es wahrscheinlich jeder Dame sagen würde. Aber auch das war immerhin die Aufgabe eines Butlers.<br>Jedoch wäre es nun unfreundlich ihm meine Bedenken zu zeigen, da er es bestimmt auch nur gut meinte: „Ich denke ich werde mich nun fertig machen... und ich danke Ihnen, Sebastian." Ein einfaches „My Lady" folgte und er ging, wobei ich ihm hinterher schaute. Irgendwie kam er mir mysteriös vor – dabei hatte ich keine Ahnung, was mich noch erwartete.

Am Abend wurde jedenfalls vor meinen Augen die Tür in einen großen Saal geöffnet. Ich war zu spät dran... runde zwanzig Minuten zu spät!  
>Wie es so gekommen war? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen sollte, da alle so prunkvoll gekleidet waren und ich mir so minderwertig vorkam, wie ein kleines Mädchen vor einem zwei Meter Riesen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich die dümmste Erscheinung des ganzen Abends sein würde – zumal ich einfach nicht Tanzen konnte. Es war wirklich armselig daran zu denken. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich in meinem Zimmer gesessen und gehofft, dass mein Husten wieder schlimmer wurde – nur damit ich nicht mit meiner Schlichtheit auf den Ball gehen konnte. Aber der Husten war nicht gekommen. Stattdessen hatte Tante Emma in meinem Zimmer gestanden und mich dann geschimpft – dabei hatte ich ihr keine Kopfzerbrechen mehr bereiten wollen!<br>Im Endeffekt stand ich also nun vor der Tür mit einem dunklen weinroten Kleid, welches recht schlicht gehalten war. Während ich eine halbe Stunde vorher kurz einen Blick auf Miss Fullclaw in ihrem weißen himmelsgleichen, bestickten Kleid erhascht hatte, war mein Kleid... einfach schlicht. Es hatte auf der rechten Seite einen etwas breiteren Träger, der mir über die Schulter glitt und auf der verkommenen Naht befand sich - durch die Künste und das Nachsehen von Tante Emma – eine rote Stoffrose. Schief glitt der Stoff über meine Brust und glitt von da an betont Richtung Boden. Bis auf die Rose hatte das Kleid also keinerlei Besonderheiten – ich war auch nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass der Ball verschoben wurde. Ohne Tante Emma wäre es so schlicht wie das braune Kleid heute morgen gewesen, aber immerhin passte die Farbe zu meiner doch recht hellen Haut. Wenigstens waren meine braunen Haare gut hochgesteckt. Das war es dann aber auch schon.  
>Als die Tür sich also nun geöffnet hatte, wurde ich von allen Seiten angestarrt, was mir durchaus unangenehm war. Mein Name wurde gesagt – damit sie auch alle wussten, wer so dumm war, zu spät zu kommen – und ich vollbrachte einen Knicks. Meine zierliche Gestalt schob sich voran an den Rand der Leute, welche nun weiter tanzten. In dieser Hinsicht war ich wirklich froh nicht verheiratet zu sein. Es wäre mir unendlich peinlich, wenn die Leute sehen würde, wie ich tanzte. Tante Emma gesellte sich zu den Bediensteten. Sie hatte mir viel beigebracht, oder es mir beibringen wollen, aber letzten Endes fühlte ich mich bezüglich des Tanzes nun wirklich nicht sicher. Zumal ich ja nicht einmal wusste, wieso ich überhaupt eingeladen worden war!<br>„Miss Brown, Sie haben keinen Tanzpartner?"  
>Ich drehte mich um, musste jedoch meinen Kopf senken, als ich den Grafen vor mir stehen sah. Er war nicht viel kleiner als ich, aber selbst das war nicht schwer – ich war wirklich nicht die Größte. „Oh, Guten Abend Graf Phantomhive." Erneut machte ich einen Knicks, doch er wollte gerade etwas sagen – als ihn ein blondes Etwas von hinten umarmte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig in etwas überraschtes, rötliches aber auch Kindliches. Ich musste mir ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. „Ciel! Tanzt du mit mir?" Es war Elizabeth Middlefort, seine Verlobte. Ich hatte sie nur kurz gesehen, doch von Anfang an gemocht. Sie passte perfekt zu dem ruhigen und erwachsen wirkenden Grafen. Ja, sie lockerte seine Persönlichkeit vielmehr auch auf. Noch ehe er aber nun etwas sagen konnte, wurde er weg gezogen. Ja, Elizabeth schien in diesen Dingen kein Pardon zu kennen.<p>

So stand ich also weiter abseits herum, bis ich wieder das mir Bekannte „My Lady" hörte und mich umdrehte. Vor mir stand der Butler Sebastian, der mir einladend die Hand hinhielt. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, da mir Tante Emma beigebracht hatte, dass ein Butler niemals mit einem Gast tanzen dürfe. „Mein Name ist Sebastian Michaelis, ich bin der Lehrer des Grafen Phantomhive, der mich gebeten hat, mich um Sie zu kümmern." Mein Blick glitt nach rechts, wo der Graf mit seiner Verlobten tanzte und dann wieder zu Sebastian. Stimmt, Lehrer des Hauses durften tanzen...  
>Und wieder einmal fühlte ich mich zuvorkommend behandelt – wobei es mir auch gruselig vorkam, wie viel man doch über mich wusste. Nur hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, was in dieser Nacht, auf diesem Ball und allgemein noch in der nächsten Zeit geschehen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, von dem Unwetter, welches sich auf die Villa Phantomhive zubewegte und auch nicht davon, dass mein neuer Tanzpartner eine Schachpartie mit meinem Schicksal spielen würde. Eine Partie um mich. Um Leben oder Tod. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich bald einen Körper erblicken würde... einen toten Körper in einer Blutlache...<p> 


End file.
